the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Poundington
This Money Spider crashed his ship into a church and turned it circular instead of square, like normal buildings, following the Galactic Credit Crunch. He now roams corridors eating little children and doing the bidding of his master, the Bankington . He also hates all Prowlers, especially the Creepy Creeeeeper . He is good friends with all things evil and mean, especially the Demon of the Abyss. He is also a leader of the Maths Mafia and remained with the organization until its abolition. He established a deep-rooted hatred of another member of the Mafia, Emewafwawa, as they are both of equal power and are constantly competing for the favour of the Demon. Matters were made worse when Emewafwawa actually killed Bankington during the Raid on the Crypt. When Emewafwawa officially broke away from the Mafia following the Battle of Minas Music, Poundington was eager to hunt him down. However, a hunt was not necessary as the renegade Mafia member infiltrated Minas Maths and Poundington finally had his chance. Little did the Mafia know that Emewafwawa had an army of musical instruments waiting under Minas Maths which even the likes of the Demon had not forseen. The Fall of the Maths Mafia soon followed, with many Mafia members dying at the keys, reeds and batons of Emewafwawa's instruments and only the Demon and Poundington remained faithful to the Mafia after the battle. Despite being mortally wounded, the duo managed to flee into the Distortion World to heal and build their forces. Poundington.png|A child drew this picture after surviving an attack from him Poundingtonprowls.png|An artist's impression of Poundington's human disguise Poundington followed the Demon to the Distortion World along with his minions, the Cybingtons, but was pursued by the League Military and Emewafwawa. Commanding the Demon's army of Distortion Demons, Poundington led the charge against the League and Emewafwawa but he was at last cut down by Arby, who would not have done it if it weren't so easy. The last of the Money Spiders died as his master did before him, being stabbed painfully and then falling a long way. Despite the confirmation of his death, Sightings of Poundingon persist even to this day. It can therefore be assumed that he either did not die, and removed himself from the Distortion World before the end of the battle to recover from his wounds, or that he was absent from the battle altogether, and either a clone or an illusion created by the Demon took his place and was killed instead. Whatever the explanation for his unexpected resurgence, it appears that he once again has his eyes on both money and power. This theory, although vague, was confirmed to be true (to an extent) when it was revealed that Reverend Salazar Stythe resurrected Poundington to use as a pawn in his bid to wrestle control of education from the legacy of Brian Blundell. Poundington wielded the Staff of Salazar Stythe and aided the Stythe's full resurrection, and killed Magnum TA during the Duel in the Crypt after battling with SuperNutty. Poundington then took over Brian Blundell's school, enforcing a Snape-esque regime over the institution and subjugating its students. He reformatted an area of the building into the Prancing Poundington, a mead hall for the Cult of Stythe forces in which they celebrated their victories. However, as the war began to turn sour, the Prancing Poundington became one of the Cult's final strongholds, until it was destroyed, and Poundington fled. After fleeing across misty moors for days, Poundington finally met his end (again) when he faced Princeps autem Consolus in the Duel on the Mystery, where he was finally slain by the powerful pixelated herione and the Staff of Salazar Stythe was taken and destroyed, leaving Stythe vulnerable, and causing his eventually downfall. Category:Members Category:Just Plain Weird